The hunters have become the hunted
by toshirohitsugaya626
Summary: There is something wrong in the soul society and once again they need ichigos help to solve it will they all die by mysterious thing in the deserted jungle or will they all come back who knows in the hunters have become the hunted


**_hi Sorry this chapter may be short buts my first time and this idea came to me and my best friend spiritwolfee said I should go for it and I am open to any ideas on the story and if you did not know it's a bleach story following the ship of Toshiro x ichigo ,ichigo and hope ya enjoy it_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

it was a peaceful summer's morning for the Carol Corps of town but not for the local residents of the kurosagi household mean well in the kitchen the girls and making breakfast then an sudden explosion in the kitchen which shookthe whole household meanwhile upstairs Ichigo and rukia was sleeping peacefully thinking it's nice not have to worry about a hollow door trouble from the soul Society but little did they know that the piece of the short lived.

Rudely awoken by the loud explosion ichigo falls out of bed screaming" OWWWW what the hell was that an earthquake a hollow for something even worse" said with a panicky look on his face. slum in the cupboard door wide open rukia shelter "ichigo do you mind not screen first thing in the morning some of us are trying to sleep and it was explosion in the kitchen by the way so don't be so over dramatic" Ichigo argues back at rukia" I'm not being over dramatic I'm just being prepared because there's been no action lately it all".

just as the both were about to start argument again they heard a shout from downstairs saying "breakfast is ready "coming from downstairs Ichigo opens the door andhears a battle cry and the ducks from his dad flying kick as a to start trouble with each other the second youngest sibling then yells annoyingly" Dad let go of Ichigo we can't go one morning without you just attacking ichigo "then the father's sighed and replied like a child moaning that they've just been told off "but I'm just trying to prepare your brother from the unexpected "after the conversation they all turn to look at rukia and Ichigo awonderingnd rukia why is she hear first thing in the morning?.

Slowly his dad came stumbling over and bent down to his teenage sons ear he said" I know that's because you're a teenager you guys like to fool around at this age it doesn't have to be this early in the morning "after hearing what his dad has just whisper to him he started to blush from his ears to his face his face looked as red as a tomato ichigo absolutely fuming with his dad yells "how could you miss understand that she is just here so she could walk to school "after hearing that stomps off upstairs thinking howcould his dad misunderstood something like that and think that lowly of have him after that he went to his room slamming the door shut and made a large bump sound as he angrily Sat on his bed.

He heard a noise what was it and where was I coming from?

The roof?

Because you looked up Up on the Roof to see a kid dangling from the roof of his bedroom window side this kid looks familiar with the same white silver hair as a soul reaper captain he knew by the name of Toshiro hitsugaya you shouted out to the kids saying "hey is that you toshiro" as soon as he he mentioned that name he heard a sharp sarcastic reply saying "of course its me who else would it be more on help me down since it's your fault in the first place anyway Was it not" after that being said Ichigo started to get pissed off at have a little brat was getting so cocky and even worse he was already asking him to help "why should I help you down it's not my fault you were up there anyway why are you watching me or something" ichigo angry replied shortly after that toshiro then said "you slammed the door did you not therefore it's your fault that I lost my balance and fell so help me down hurry up "

Ichigo sighed befir reluctantly helping him down but whilst doing that he slipped and both fell on each and then stared at each other blushing they both apologize to each other struggling to get off each other then ichigo accidentally knees toshiro in the crotch and he heard let out a small moan thinking that he didn't just hear thst he tjought he just heard he must just be imagining it and he glances over to toshiro who happens to be red and says "I don't know what just happened there is something wrong with my geagi "then ichigo replies "its just a normal human reaction I'm confused what just happened myself that must not be that bad so don't worry about it im sure it's NOTHING to be concerned about do whst did you Wang to talk to me privately "

they get they get off each other then toshiro brushes himself down and put some serious face and slowly talks about it "well to be true for about this we need your help we have had distress call from a number of soul readers In the most isolated and dangerous part of the soul society so will you help us ichigo korosaki". Looking rather confused "why would you need my help are there not others you can ask like the other captains so why me " swaid ichigo ,tjoshito rellys with a stern face "we need your help because you've been in numerous captain's even though you're only as substitute soul reaper and because most of the captains are on their missions and have the other duties to fulfill will you help us Ichigo Kurosaki" and then toshiro had a very very serious face on like it was a matter of life or death mission.

Ichigo grabs toshiros hand and shakes it "sure why not I'll help us this should be fun".

Shortly after that rukia came storming and gasping for breath she stumbled into room and looked at both of the guys and notices that toshiro is there but why is he here what does he want with ichigo alone and private for this is very strange normally Ichigo with tell her everything what is this feeling inside of her was it guilt or was it some hidden emotion inside of her wanting to be set free.

Rukia paused for a moment before walking over to them both "what are you to discussing and why In private are you hiding something from me ichigo " rukia asked with a hintbof suspision and then they both looked at echother and then ichigo screamed" RUUUN!" And then ichigo grabbed toshitos hand then they both jumped out of the window anc then started running for it down the street in the distance they could hear rukia shouting at them to stop running and come back explain but they kept running on and on not daring to look back and see that angry look on her face toshiro looked at ichigos face to reveal a huge smile and then toshiro smiled to as the two ran on until.

Toshiro stopped running to reveal a giant Japanese stay door which lead to the soul society anime had a noise but it was a small stuffed lion toy which happend to be a mod soul he grabbed him before you could argue in then you got the small green orb from out of the soft toy and swallowed it and then changed into his soul reaper self he then warn s the toy "try not to get me into trouble get me done for assault of stalking ok otherwise I will make you regret it "he said to the to the mod soul and they look at the portal and jump in it and are on there way to the soul society.

Meanwhile back in the soul society

Ichigo is lead to a giant hall and hapoens to see all the people who are going with him on this missions those people are byukuya kuchiki,Renji,kenpachi zaraki, who was the one person Ichigo wished he wouldn't have the see again as soon as kenpachi saw ichiho he camerunning and swinging the giant sword and and says to ichigo " let's have a fight its been so long it's gonna look scared to death and stuff so slowly walk away and then breaks into a run with kampachi running after him while ichigo screaming" like hell would I want to fight with you again I've bearly survive last time".then all of them sighed in unison and then toshirk said "i told kenpachi to leave the fight with ichigo until after the mission" then r enji said "yeah the only reason zaraki came is because you promised that he could fight ichigo was thst right captain hitsugaya " then toshiro sighed and said "yes that was the only reason to get him to come otherwise he would not have come" ichigo hearing this said "like he'll will I fight him nooks way once was anough ". "But you need to if not kenpachi won't come and we need him please ichigo "he sighed then ichigo said" fine " .

Kenpachi coming in overhearing this had a huge grin on his face" can't wait for are fight ichigo don't forget to put up a good fight" ichigo gulped and looked worried then they all sat around a table and ghrybsll disscused the plan and set off to there destination

Little do they know that the Peace would not last forever as they weren't alone as they thought they were...


End file.
